


We meet again

by Anonymous



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	We meet again

You can't remember the last time you saw him. The two of you were inseparable when you were in school but then he went to train and became an idol. He said nothing will change between the two of you but you know for a fact that everything has changed and that there is the possibility that you will never meet again.  
  
  
  
But things changed when you two meet at some place far away from everyone who knows you and him. A place where the two fo you could be the same people you were before everything changed.  
  
  
  
The moment he saw you, he tried to look away. He has no idea how to talk to you or even greet you with a simple hello or whatever.  
  
  
  
But then the two of you seems to be fated to be stuck with each other. The boat you rented to this private island seems to be doubled booked. It was christmas for fuck's sake and you knew this could happen but you did not expect to be with him.  
  
The two of you agreed to just go with it as there are no options left. The boat left and let the two of you stay in some wonderful suite and you two will get to enjoy the night together until the boat arrives the next day before sunset to take you back home.  
  
It happened so fast. No. It felt like the years that passed did not happened at all. The two of you were back to where you left, but there is this longing that grew inside the both of you.  
  
The two of you are now in the kitchen preparing food for the night but then it started. When the back of you hand touched his, there is some sort of spark that crawled all over your body. He probably felt the same way as his face moved closer and closer to yours and your lips touched.  
  
  
  
He started kissing you. Until the passion grew stronger and he kisses you harder. His tongue playing with yours as the two of you battle for dominance in this game you are playing. He started carresing your shoulders that are too cold from the winter breeze. His hands are in resting in your shoulder, playing with the strands of hair that gets to fall near his palm whenever you move to kiss him deeper. You wanted to be closer to him and he did too. He grabs you and lifts you up so you now sit in the kitchen island. He slids his hand down your body, looking at every inch of your body as if you were a tasty meal. His hands moves lower and lower, touching your legs up and down until it reaches the hem of your skirt. His fingers teases you as he slips them under your skirt and he draw small circles in your inner thigh. So close to your core yet enoug distance from it that made your mind go insane.  
  
  
  
You moaned and you watch as he stares at you intently and licks his lips seductively. He then leans forward to kiss your jaw. Trailing soft kisses as he reaches your earlobe and gently sucks onto it. He then licks your neck and sucks randomly. He continues teasing you there and down below as his fingers trace the hem of your underwear. You move closer to him longing for friction and when his palm touched your core you thought you've gone mad.  
  
  
  
"Touch me please." That broke the silence as you begged for him to touch you. Then he went wild as he ripped off the bloyse you are wearing. He stares at you hungrily as he sees your breasts covered by some wonderful lace bra. He pushes down the bra and let your breast spill. He went to suck on your left nipple instantl making you moan like crazy. Your hands played with his soft hair and you felt him moan against your breast and his hard on was now grinding against your leg. You moved closer to him so you can grind your core against his leg and the two of you were a mess.   
  
  
  
"Please." You begged.  
  
  
  
"Please what?" He asked looking up at you, stealing some licks from your breast as his other hand pinch the other nipple that he is not tasting.  
  
  
  
"Please  Fuck me. I can't take this anym--" He then moved your panties aside and inserted his fingers inside you. He went with two instantly and he felt how wet you are.  
  
  
  
"You want this so badly, huh?" He said. His voice was low and deep. You almost melt when he said those words.  
  
  
  
"Hmm. Ahh. Yes!" You moan as his fingers pump in and out of you. He plays with your clit too and continued sucking your nipples. You reached out to him and touched his cock.  
  
You both moan as the two of you pleasure each other with your hands. You went and unzip his pants so you can touch him directly while he inserts three fingers inside of you making you drip into his hand and him harder to your touch.  
  
"Ahh that feels good." He moans and he stopped sucking on your nipples as he feels lost with the feelings of yoyr soft hands in his dick.  
  
"I want to taste you." You told him.   
  
"I have an idea." He said. He brings you to the bed and he lies down and pulls you closer to him.  
  
He started to pull your hips towards his face so now you are straddling him with your ass to his face. Then he started kissing your core. He licks your clit and started sucking on it. You are a screaming mess as he started inserting his tongue in and out of you. Clearly tasting every part of you.   
  
Then you realized what he thought of and you grabbed his dick and started licking it. He moaned against your pussy and that brought shock to your whole body.  
  
The two of you almost climaxed until he stopped and pushed you off of him.  
  
"I want to be inside of you." He said and he hovers above you and flips you and he took you from behind. His cock slamming into your entrance. Fucking you real hard. His pace was fast and he is pushing in and out of you with such force that brought you closer to your orgasm and he keeps on pumping in and out of you as you reach your climax. He soon followed yours and he collapsed on top of you, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"That was amazing." He said and left a kiss on your head.


End file.
